


Nights Like These

by WhiteBread8008135



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Air Bud Strikes Back, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Kuroo's Taint, M/M, just guys being dudes, what's better than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteBread8008135/pseuds/WhiteBread8008135
Summary: Just an average night in Kuroo and Bokuto's apartment. An average movie night. An average bout of sex after watching Air Bud. Average.





	Nights Like These

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmericanDude](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanDude/gifts).



> This was written for Char! What's better than this, just guys bein' dudes.

There were a few things Kuroo didn't expect to walk into, one of them being his boyfriend, Bokuto, in their bedroom while forcefully trying to fit into his high school Nekoma volleyball jersey. Unable to stifle his laughter, Kuroo snorted loudly into his hands, backing into the wall and sliding down to the floor. Bokuto immediately turned around, face red in both embarrassment and frustration from his body being too meaty to fit into Kuroo's slender jersey. 

"You ruined the surprise!" Bokuto whined over Kuroo's uproarious laughter. Kuroo wiped his tears, unable to look at Bokuto with a straight face, and said, “No, I think you ruined it yourself, beefcake.” Bokuto gave up on the jersey and threw it to the ground in a heap, huffing and muttering as he did so. Collecting himself, Kuroo stood and walked into the room, picking the jersey back up and examining the stitching. “Well, at least you didn’t rip it anywhere.” He found an empty hanger and hung it back in the closet. “What were you trying to accomplish, anyway?” He turned to Bokuto, one eyebrow raised. Bokuto was sitting cross-legged and shirtless on Kuroo’s bed, arms folded as he looked at Kuroo in defeat, his eyes half lidded but glowing a brilliant golden color as always when he was feeling mischievous.

“Well, to tell you the truth,” Bokuto admitted, “I was gonna wait for you while seductively posing in your jersey, but I had a hard time getting it on.” He stood up and flexed his biceps. “I mean, really, who knew having the build of a God would be so inconvenient?” Kuroo allowed his eyes to travel over his boyfriend’s muscles, trailing from his arms, his collarbone, and down his chest, allowing his gaze to linger on his abs before glancing back up to his cocky grin.

“Yeah, real inconvenient,” Kuroo tutted sarcastically, turning and exiting the room. “Anyway, what do you want for dinner? I’ll cook.” As expected, he felt Bokuto’s strong arms around his chest and the slight tickle of small kisses on the back of his neck. “Your cock,” Bokuto said in a rough voice. “I’m starving!”

“Oh, I see,” Kuroo teased. “You only want me for sex, right?”

“N-No, no, not just sex!” Bokuto stammered quickly, releasing Kuroo and jumping in front of him in a panic, not picking up on the teasing. “I want you for...for your hair! And your skinny legs! And...and--!”  
“My skinny legs?” Kuroo snorted, covering his mouth to hide his laughing once again. Bokuto was red again in embarrassment, “You know what I mean! I want you for YOU!” Kuroo sighed and patted his shoulder, his familiar one sided grin putting Bokuto at ease. “I know, Bo. I’m just teasing.” Bokuto pouted as he followed Kuroo into the kitchen, helping him prepare ingredients for their dinner.

* * *

 

“Man, that hit the spot,” Bokuto said wistfully as they started cleaning up after their dinner. “Didn’t taste as good as your cock, though.” Kuroo sighed as he scraped the tiny amount of leftovers into the garbage, tired of hearing the same joke over and over again. They played a casual round of water-fight as they cleaned dishes together, careful not to get too much water everywhere, and wiped down the counters when they were finished.

“Movie night?” Kuroo asked, heading into the living room to look through their DVD collection. “Let’s see what we have here…” He kneeled down and dug through the cabinet, looking for something to watch. Bokuto had jumped on the couch and was naming off films he liked, mainly sports films, until Kuroo giggled “heh heh heh,” pulling out their favorite movie: Air Bud Strikes Back.

“Fuck yeah!” Bokuto cheered, pumping his fists in the air. “The best one! That dog has MOVES!” They popped in the DVD and cuddled against each other on the couch, Bokuto petting Kuroo’s hair as he made a purring noise, closing his eyes. Like the dorks they were, they got really into the movie when it came to the volleyball game as the end. They were chanting “nice serve!” “Don’t mind!” “C’mon, Bud!” At the end of the movie they were cheering like idiots, on their feet and punching the air. Once the credits started rolling they sat back down, and Kuroo happened to notice that Bokuto still wasn’t wearing a shirt. His eyes once again traced the familiar pattern of Bokuto’s muscles. Bokuto noticed Kuroo’s lingering stare and took matters into his own hands.

“Well, I’m beat,” Bokuto said dramatically, standing up from the sofa and stretching, groaning a bit too loud. “Time to hit the hay.” He slowly sauntered past Kuroo, exaggerating the swing of his hips, knowing full well that his ass was irresistible. In a matter of seconds, Kuroo was on his feet and following him to the bedroom, not bothering to turn the TV off. 

* * *

 

Kuroo closed the door and removed his shirt, his eyes trained on Bokuto’s muscular back. He hugged him from behind, planting small kissed on his neck and shoulder, relishing in the sweet sounds Bokuto made from them.

“Fuck, babe,” Bokuto sighed, reaching his arm back and petting Kuroo’s hair. He only used ‘babe’ during their intimate times; it was almost like a special word to them. Kuroo hummed into his neck, his hands trailing over Bokuto’s chest, pausing at his hardened nipples. Bokuto laughed slightly, a bit ticklish in that area. Kuroo played with the hardened nubs, moving his kisses around Bokuto’s back and eventually up his neck to his ear, lightly nibbling the lobe. Bokuto sighed blissfully, reaching up and taking hold of Kuroo’s hands.

“Not to be a mood killer or anything,” he said, “but can we fuck already?” He turned around and was met by an eager kiss on the lips, Kuroo’s arms locking around his neck and his tongue pressing against his own. Kuroo sucked on his lower lip, humming slightly as he pulled away, grinning at Bokuto’s red mouth. He ran his hand down Bokuto’s chest again, this time continuing lower to the growing hardness under his shorts. Just that slight touch made Bokuto groan, leaning into Kuroo in a selfish need for contact. Kuroo moved his hand back up, hooking his thumbs under the waistband of Bokuto’s shorts and boxers. Bokuto waited for Kuroo to pull them down, but realized that Kuroo was actually waiting for him to do the same. Grinning, Bokuto reached over and grabbed Kuroo’s waistbands, leaning in and touching their foreheads together. At the same time, they slowly removed each other’s bottoms, revealing the heat underneath. Bokuto was slightly embarrassed seeing as Kuroo was only half hard still, while he was full erect and waiting to get on with it.

“You’re always so eager,” Kuroo pointed out, lightly running a finger up the bottom of Bokuto’s shaft. Bokuto shuddered, his hips involuntarily moving slightly against Kuroo’s touch. “Didn’t you say you were hungry for my cock?” Kuroo mused, moving past Bokuto and sitting on the bed with his legs apart. The sight alone could have put Bokuto over the edge already, but he resisted the temptation to touch himself. He wanted this to last, and he at least wanted Kuroo to last with him. Bokuto kneeled in front of his boyfriend, running his hands up his thighs and planting small gentle kisses along his inner thighs. Kuroo took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Bokuto could see Kuroo’s excitement growing in his cock, and he was eager to make him as excited as he was himself. In a fluid motion, Bokuto ran his tongue on the underside of Kuroo’s cock and slurped it into his mouth, one hand gripping the base while the other snuck behind his balls and rested on his taint. Kuroo was slightly embarrassed that one of his most sensitive areas to be touched was his taint; it was such an obscure area, but Bokuto seemed to love it, rubbing his fingers in small circles in the tiny area. Kuroo took a deep breath and sighed as warmth filled his groin area, Bokuto’s mouth sucking in almost his entire length. What he couldn’t fit was taken care of by his hand, squeezing and stroking the base of his cock. Kuroo tried to remain quiet but couldn’t help the occasional gasp and moan as they escaped his throat and briefly meeting Bokuto’s gaze as they happened. With one final slurp, his dick popped out of Bokuto’s mouth, red and eager for more.

“Satisfied?” Kuroo asked, laying down on his back and Bokuto straddled him.

“Not quite,” Bokuto jeered, leaning down and locking Kuroo in a messy kiss. Their cocks touched, sliding against one another, and both boys gasped and groaned at the feeling. Kuroo held onto Bokuto’s shoulders and flipped them around so Bokuto was the one on his back. Kuroo leaned in and sucked on his neck, at the same time taking two fingers and resting them on Bokuto’s lips. Bokuto stuck out his tongue, licking Kuroo’s fingers and bringing them fully into his mouth, gripping his wrist slightly. He knew what was coming and was eager to get to it.

After lathering Kuroo’s fingers with saliva, Kuroo took his hand back and teased at Bokuto’s entrance. Bokuto spread his legs and made small noises as Kuroo started sliding one finger inside him, relishing in his tightness.

“I think it’s been a little too long,” Kuroo mused against Bokuto’s neck. “You’re not as loose as usual.”

“I’ll get there,” Bokuto whined. “Ah--fuck, Kuroo, put in another…” Abiding by his lover’s wishes, Kuroo slowly stuck in another finger, stretching and scissoring Bokuto’s eager ass. Bokuto involuntarily moved his hips against Kuroo, needing more. After a few minutes of finger play, Kuroo took his hand back and reached into the bedside table for the lube. He popped open the cap and squeezed a bit into his hands, one hand applying some to his dick and the other applying some to Bokuto’s ass, enjoying as he squirmed under him. Bokuto had his hands covering his face, as once in awhile he became shy during sex. Kuroo leaned down and whispered into his ear, “It’s okay, Bo. I’m gonna start now, is it okay?” Bokuto nodded slightly, looking into Kuroo’s eyes. “I need to hear it, Bo. Is it okay?”

“Yes,” Bokuto said in half his usual volume. Kuroo smiled and planted a kiss on his forehead, slowly pushing his cock into him. Bokuto groaned, his back arching and his toes curling. Kuroo kept his lips latched onto different places on Bokuto’s neck and shoulders, his hands firmly grasping his hips. Kuroo was patient, stopping when Bokuto asked for him to get used to his size. When Kuroo was finally all the way in, they were still together, looking into each other’s eyes with lips locked in passion, hands in their hair and traveling over each other’s bodies.

“I’m going to start moving now,” Kuroo purred, lightly touching his forehead against his boyfriend’s. Bokuto closed his eyes as Kuroo slowly began moving, pulling out almost all the way and slowly pushing back in, drawing out long breaths and whines from Bokuto. There was no rush, just them in the moment. As Kuroo moved, Bokuto tried to move with him, his cock leaking precum and desperately needing to be touched. Kuroo noticed the need in Bokuto’s facial expression and decided to grant his wish. He started moving his hips faster, angling himself and Bokuto so his dick was rubbing against their bodies. Bokuto whined loudly, needing more touch than that, yet he kept his hands firmly grasped on Kuroo’s hips. Kuroo’s own heat began to build up and he wasn’t able to keep such a steady rhythm for long. Together, their movements became sloppy yet passionate, sweet nothings being muttered by both parties with the occasional “fuck” and “babe, yes.”

“God, Kuroo,” Bokuto whined, finding his hand and holding it tightly. “I’m close, I’m so fucking close--”

“Me, too, Bo,” Kuroo gasped, holding his hand tight. “Together, okay?” Their eyes met and in that moment they really drank in the sight before each of them: together, sweaty, naked, exchanging in sweet love that is only known to each other, and it was only theirs. The realization in itself, for both of them, was enough to spark their orgasms.

“Kuroo,” Bokuto rasped. Just the sound of his voice sounding so desperate and needy sparked his climax. He pulled out quickly and began rubbing his dick against Bokuto’s, squeezing them tightly together. Bokuto cried out as they came together, hips in rhythm and their messes mixing together.

After a few moments of relishing in their orgasms, Kuroo and Bokuto fell down onto the bed together, panting and laughing at the mess they made.

“Should we wash the sheets?” Kuroo asked, running a hand through Bokuto’s hair.

“Nah, let’s do it tomorrow,” Bokuto yawned, petting Kuroo’s.

“Let’s sleep on the couch then, I don’t want to sleep in jizz.”

“Why? You’ve done it before.”

“Shut up and cuddle on the couch with me.” Smiling and sleepy, the boys put on pajamas and walked out to the couch, seeing the menu screen for Air Bud Strikes Back looping on the TV.


End file.
